


Day 22 - Fashion

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2018, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Reveal Love Square, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Week 4: Dating, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "Let me remind you that you were born and raised in a fashion world, mon Chaton. You should have learned a lot.""But fashion is not my passion," the blond whimpered childishly. "Besides, I don't have an ounce of talent in the creatives department. You got to help me, Mari-baby. Please."





	Day 22 - Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> There will be lots of domestic bliss this week XD

"Are you really a professional model and a son of a world-renowned fashion designer Gabriel Agreste?" Marinette cocked her hips on their bedroom's doorway with crossed arms. "Because you looked like you're not."

"Princess, help me," Adrien whined as he struggled on his tie.

She shook her head in amusement as she walked towards him "Your handsomeness is not enough to compensate your ugly get-up, Kitty."

"On my defense, I grew up with a nanny and a manager who had all of my items of clothing prepared for the week. Also, the assigned designer was the one who would choose what I should wear during the photo shoots, not me."

"But that doesn't mean you did not pick up on anything about mixing and matching clothes." she bopped his nose when he pouted cutely. "Let me remind you that you were born and raised in a fashion world,  _mon Chaton_. You should have learned a lot."

"But fashion is not my passion," the blond whimpered childishly. "Besides, I don't have an ounce of talent in the creatives department. You got to help me, Mari-baby. Please."

"Since you asked nicely," Marinette smirked as she opened their tall cabinet. "I guess I have no choice but to help you, Kitty."

Said Kitty wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's torso and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. "My Lady to the rescue!"

The raven-haired girl giggled then swatted his arm lightly so she could pull out some garments in the hanger "This is for your final interview, right?"

" _Oui_. M. Damocles and some board of directors will be there. Oh, and Mme. Mendeliev too."

"I can't believe she filed for an early retirement. After all the troubles she had experienced with our batch, she really deserves that lifetime vacation in the Caribbean." her comments earned her a snort. "Okay, here it goes - cream-colored trousers, leathered belt, dark turquoise blazer and a muted blue collared shirt."

Adrien eyed the articles of clothing that were placed neatly on the bed "Erm, does this mean I have to change everything?"

" _Minou_ , while I do understand that black brings out the green in your eyes, your tailored suit is not suitable in a school setting."

"Hah, you punned!"

"Shut up, Kitty," she scowled indignantly then put her hands on her waist. "Anyway, you don't have to look like an Adrien Agreste who has to take over a multi-billion fashion empire but an Adrien Agreste who wants to become a full-time Collège teacher."

"Right," he drawled.

"You have to dress not only to impress," Marinette went on "But also to show them a statement that you're someone who will bring sunshine to the bleak lives of teenage students, not someone who will bring terror to their already-depressing school lives."

Adrien laughed at that.

"While I love your shiny black shoes, I'd rather have you wear this pair," the girl crouched down and pulled a pair of brown leathered shoes "And don't forget to lose your tie."

"Lose my tie?"

She grinned cheekily "While it's quite a popular trend, losing a tie means that you're committed to your work without coming across too square."

"Ooh, I like that," he pulled her closer to peck a kiss on her lips "Thank you for your fantastic advice, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng."

"Anytime, M. Agreste. Let me finish preparing our breakfast, okay?"

He nodded then began to change his garments. Afterward, he headed out to the kitchen and saw his girlfriend pouring a brewed coffee on his mug.

"How do I look?" he asked, raising both his arms stretched laterally.

"Perfect," she winked with an A-ok hand gesture. "Now sit down here so I can fix your hair."

"Are you going to do a French braid?"

She snorted "It's a surprise."

It didn't take her that long to straighten his roguish blond locks and revert his hairstyle back when they were in troisième.

"Don't you have a fitting appointment for your upcoming runway today, Buginette?"

"I was told to report at one," she answered as she placed the comb and hairstyling products on the kitchen counter. "So I still have some spare time to make a breakfast and to send you off."

The blond clutched a hand to his chest theatrically "Princess, you sacrificed your beauty sleep just to see me at my worst?"

"You mean  _your best_ ," she corrected.

Adrien observed from the rim of his steaming mug how she folded her exposed long legs as she casually sat on the opposite seat "For a fashion designer, you really like to wear skimpy shorts and my old black shirt, huh?"

Marinette raised a brow "Do I always need to dress to impress you?"

"Well," he sipped his coffee then flashed her a saucy grin "I'm already impressed even if you are undressed."

"I have a fork her few centimeters away from my hand, Adrien. There's also a set of knives that I can easily reach from my behind. Don't make me use these utensils to stab you today."

"How morbid," the blond chuckled much to her chagrin. "But seriously, my Lady. How can I repay you for all the things that you've done in my life?"

"Just ace your job, Kitty," she answered matter-of-factly "And we'll call it even."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](chimpukampu.tumblr.com) for more ML stories :)


End file.
